gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyros
Tyros was a human from the future who was a part of the Guardian's crew. By the time of the Guardian's death, he had matured to the point where he was able to take up the mantle of being the Guardian. Tyros delivered the Guardian's ship to his younger self, and one of his first acts as a Guardian was to defend a planet from invasion for over a year and shoot an Old Being in the eye with a trumanium bullet. He lost a hand and replaced it with Kyle's robotic one. He sacrificed himself to kill the revived Gaelix. He was generally less dark and more naive than the first Guardian, although in his darkest hour he showed incredible endurance and capacity for hate. As a Crew Member Tyros was recruited by the Guardian alongside his longtime girlfriend Laura. After a few adventures, Laura realizes how weak and novice Tyros is and they end their relationship. Tyros had an initially uneasy relationship with Cuik but was sad when she decided to leave the Guardian to join Kligge. Tyros was close with fellow human Rosa but he is still in love with Laura. Tyros looks up to the Guardian as a mentor and Foray as a wiser friend, bizarrely echoing the Guardian's relationship with the Chronicler and the Seeker. Tyros briefly met the Chronicler and stood at his side when he died of old age. When the Guardian discovers Dr. Churchill and the Ravager working together, Tyros waits with Laura and Rosa. When the mission goes horribly wrong, they send Rosa to negotiate and steal the Ravager's heavily armed ship for backup. Just when it seems like they might win, Churchill is revealed to have betrayed the Ravager and the arrival of Lossoriawath turns the situation upside down. Tyros fires on the newmans and flies above the arena. Laura locks onto the Lockdown Orb on the Guardian's request and unintentionally kills him. Tyros bears witness to Foray's agonized mourning and sees him dig Rosa out of the collapsed building. In shock, he helps gather the Guardian for a return to Earth. As they fly home, he phones ahead to the Guardian's survivors. John, Ted, Nhag'Lef, Laura, Rosa, Foray, Tyros gather for his funeral and the reading of his will, which includes Kyle and Lucy. Tyros is the one who insists afterwards that they have to keep up the Guardian's duties to prevent the collapse of order in the universe. Becoming the new Guardian On meeting bandits in the Cesspool, they are unimpressed until he says that he is the Guardian. It is then he decides that he will become the next Guardian. Stage One and Filling the Role Tyros matures from his crew member status to fit the role of the Guardian. One of his first acts is to defend Nhag'Lef's reservation from an attack with the help of Ted and his volunteers, and discover a sinister plot to exploit the planet for its natural trumanium resources. He gives a rousing speech that calls to arms and he leads the defense for a year. A mysterious group of magical Thrakr is discovered on the planet. He hears word that the new CEO of the mining company, Bog McGillan is coming and he plans to attack with his handpicked squad, Laura, himself, Foray, Merigzath and Dhal'ge enter the mine. They are separated and Tyros and Merigzath discover that Bog McGillan is really Sossofurwhath in his human form and that he and his Thrakr are trying to awaken an Old Being trapped inside the planet, which was created with such large deposits of trumanium to contain him. Merigzath is killed and Tyros falls wounded into the cavern and witnesses Krulem possessing Sossofurwhath's body. Weak but still functioning, he loads a trumanium bullet into the Guardian's pistol and spots Laura and Dhal'ge entering from the other side. Tyros shoots Krulem in the eye and the collapsing rift knocks over the Thrakr. With Foray's help, they escape even though Tyros collapses unconscious. They take Sossofurwhath's time machine. They next encounter Fenrin using the Eye of Tarsus to spot out rich souls so he doesn't have to eat as much. The Eye of Tarsus traps Rosa and Tyros and creates dark clones of them, Dark Rosa and Dark Tyros. Tyros meets the newmans who've created their own society and he tries to tame them with a remote nano-virus, but their chief scientist has already taken technology from Churchill and the newmans escape through time. Tyros and his crew arrive in a Ngkanukgr city where their top scientists have produced new weapons of destruction based on the designs salvaged from the Ravager's Arsenal. Third, Marõid, human, Cybert, Chìget and Riemerian Combine forces all arrive and lay siege to the city to steal the weaponry. Tyros tricks Laura into leaving with Foray. Tyros and Rosa stand side by side and watch the stars go out as the city is encased in a force field. Foray takes Laura to the Guardian's safe house in the desert to hide from the Third forces butchering any other Ngkanukgr allies they can find. Laura manages to convince Foray after four months to go back and help. Tyros held for four months before Rosa was captured and his desperate last ditch feigned surrender, which is interrupted by Foray, Laura, a Thrakr army, Gondj-Rhyde'i, Tog'Ratha, Cesspool militiamen, IAU, humans, Marõid, Sklegge pirates and more attacking the Cybert ship carrying Tyros. Dack, Lance, Ron, Cuik, Dhag'le, Wonsey, Kligge, Nukfuk, Johnny and others were convinced to help rescue the Guardian. Instead of leaving, Tyros hijacks the cruiser which carries the weapons and destroys them. The Alphabet Children A purist sect arrives in the galaxy, staging terrorist attacks on robotic life forms. Of the specially trained Newman warriors, only four remain. The last of the Alphabet Children go hunting after the new Guardian Tyros. They mistake Dark Tyros for Tyros and attack him, but he escapes as Dark Rosa uses the Eye of Tarsus to rip the mind of one Newman to shreds before she is killed. They then go to Nhag'Lef and ask him for the location of Guardian Tyros. Nhag'Lef tricks them into entering a den of the horrid meat trees, and one Newman is infected and killed. Then they find him at the grand galactic games and attack him at the public arena. Tyros escapes from them and finds Rosa by chance in a dungeon. Stage Two and the Rise of the Gaelix Tyros visits and undersea mining station that has been attacked by a sentient computer program they found in a drive under the sea. While here, he meets the program that calls itself the Gaelix. He learns of the Gaelix, an ancient planet killer that had its mind separated from its body and both were hidden. The Gaelix attempts to possess Foray when he links to the computer but it is caught off guard by the prescense of a soul and is thrown off. The Gaelix floods the station and escapes on radio waves and possesses a mini sub. They search for it but they do not find it. Tyros has to find where the Gaelix's body is so he can stop the mind from reentering it. Tyros encounters Fenrin again and maroons him on Ojgesxgikk's former world, where the faint decaying traces of his influence will allow enough food for Fenrin as long as he does not eat more than he needs. As Tyros searches for the Gaelix, he is attacked by the two Alphabet Children and crashes on an exotic jungle planet. Foray was thrown out of the plummeting ship and Tyros and Laura jettisoned themselves and Rosa was trapped in the ship. In the jungle, Laura devises a trap using poisonous tree urchins to kill their hunters, and it works but still infected they keep coming until Rosa appears in the ship with Dark Tyros who tricked her into believing he was Tyros. Dark Tyros rescues the newmans and nurses them back to health and they learn the difference between him and Tyros. He captured Laura and left. Tyros and Rosa find Foray, who's trumanium shell allowed him to survive the fall but he spent the last few days climbing out of a ravine. Tyros discovers the planet where the Gaelix's body is trapped and he sends Foray to guard the entrance shrine. Fenrin vanishes off the planet. Chane learns that the original Guardian was dead and believes Tyros to have killed him to replace him. As a fan on the original, he set out for vengeance. A trumanium Cybert hosting the Gaelix approaches Foray at the shrine. Foray sends a video message from his ship to Tyros, who does not receive it as he is trying to rescue Laura. While Rosa waits, she meets Chane who has been following them. She explains to him what happened with the Guardian and Dark Tyros but Chane is uncertain. After Tyros does not return, Rosa goes after him and leaves Chane outside. When she does not return, Chane investigates as well. Tyros has been tortured while Dark Tyros displays Foray's live video but is not concerned about the Gaelix as he knows a "safe place." Chane looks through the Eye of Tarsus at Tyros and Dark Tyros and cannot distinguish between the two. It is his darkest hour. After killing his Newman torturer, Tyros collapses unconscious from blood loss and Laura puts him in a chrysalis chamber that closes him up as they fly to the Gaelix's world. Tyros awakens prematurely to talk to Foray before he dies. Foray tells him the Guardian was a good man, but killing became too easy for him. Tyros returns to the chamber to heal and then to Earth to bury Foray. The Newmans Demonstrating the mercy Foray asked of him, Tyros doesn't kill the Gaelix but traps it in a computer drive and places it into a safety deposit box on Earth. Chane is returned to his world. Tyros and his companions investigate strange electrical spikes in a scientific facility and discover this is where the other end of the Newman's portal came out. Tyros organizes a group to hold off the newmans while he reverses the flow of the wormhole so the newmans who passed through and left their "finger prints" on the portal will be sucked back through. Laura watches the security monitors and Rosa takes the team down to hold off the newmans until Tyrls and his scientists can reverse the flow. There is no tearful goodbye, the farewell between Rosa and Tyros is strangely distant and almost awkward before she leaves for the last time. Laura confirms that none of her team survived, but Tyros did succeed. Bryan of the engineers joins Tyros. Tyros does not show it but Rosa's death left a gaping hole in him, one he filled with Laura even more causing his love for her to intensify rapidly. Stage Three and the Apparition After helping disarm a purist reality bomb, Chane rejoins Tyros's crew. A solar flare hits Eart and Tyros believes it to have killed the Gaelix despite Laura having her suspicions. One day Tyros is caught by surprise by a cloaked figure who brings him to a different place and holds up four fingers before vanishing. Confused, Tyros wanders until he comes across a group of children. The Apparition leads him after one child who he walks home and learns of the child's disturbing broken home life. That night he returns to help the boy escape, but a group of unruly men arrive demanding payment from the drunken father who fails to deliver prompting an attack on the family. Before Tyros can help the Apparition teleports him to an insane asylum where he meets a young man prescribed with electroshock therapy. Childhood trauma was his diagnosis but years of drugs has warped his mind and done more harm than good. However, the shock causes his mind to somehow settle and regain the semblance of sanity. Under the guise of an inspector, Tyros arranges a meeting with the boy, but suddenly there is an explosion and panic spreads when the staff discovers they are being attacked by terrorists. The Fireborn kill the staff and steal the boy, before Tyros can interfere the Apparition takes him on. On a volcanic world, he encounters the Fireborn again and their captive, several years later. Tyros knows it is the same man. He breaks free and slaughters his captors, even fighting Tyroswhen he tries to stop him. Here Tyros learns that he has been seeing the Ravager grow up and let's the Ravager escape in his shock. The Apparition takes Tyros back to the Ravager's childhood on the first day he saw and Tyros is sent to kill him as a child. However, they are attacked by the pursuing Specter and teleported to the ruined arena where the Guardian, Lossoriawath and the Ravager all died. Tyros sees the hoods of the Specter and the Apparition removed and that the Apparition was really Lossoriawath the whole time. The Specter was the Guardian. Tyros discovers the Phantom Projector animating them and he turns it off. He takes it with him but before return into his crew he attempts to pay off the mobsters who killed the Ravager's family but is attacked anyway. Convinced that the details can be changed but the future cannot, he returns to his crew. Tyros allies with the Imperial Corsair to commit industrial sabotage against the occupying High Community. Resurgence in Crew Chane, Laura and Bryan are joined by Amy in Tyros's crew. Aldrich and Skorio help Tyros and then Aldrich ends up joining him. Stage Four and the death of the Gaelix Laura's suspicions are proven true when Tyros discovers the Gaelix has possessed a new host and is making for the shrine again. He and his entire crew head to the shrine both in the ship he took from Lossoriawath on the arena world and the one they took from Sossofurwhath to replace the one left to the Guardian in his will. Expect g some grand attack, Tyros and his band are armed to the teeth, but rather the Gaelix slips inside in the form of a small rodential robot and takes possession of it's true body. When the planet begins to crumble, the groups run for the two different ships. Tyros, Laura and Bryan ran for Lossoriawath's time machine and Aldrich, Amy and Chane run for Sossofurwhath's time machine. The crumbling ground traps Aldrich's leg and he yells for them to help him. Caught in the center of the storm, Bryan is hit by a piece of flying debris and sent flying back into the dust storm behind them just as Laura grabs for his arm. Laura is mortally wounded by debris seconds later. Tyros pulls her aboard and takes off. He cradles her when she passes away, tearing pouring from his eyes and words pouring from his mouth. In a desperate attempt to prevent this tragedy, Tyros attempts to go back but finds out the hard way that the Gaelix had sabotaged their engines. He sends a warning to Aldrich that their time engine may have been sabotaged. The overload triggers a time meltdown in the reactor, countdown to imminent collapse to a time singularity commences. Tyros's mind moves at a snail's pace while his eyes are locked on Laura's prone form. He sends his message to the other ship. He's going to suit up and eject. They'll have to catch him. Then he gets the report. The other ships sensors sense the Gaelix is powering itself up. Shields rose to ten percent and stopped. The energy is all going into the weapons. Tyros looks and sees the serpentine robot emerging from the fractured moon like an egg. It's going to destroy them and even all their weapons can't pierce it's shields at ten percent. Tyros struggles to take his mind off Laura but he cannot. The energy fluctuations cause random activation of the tech and create a bizarre light show inside the ship. Tyros notices the Phantom Projector has activated and he looks up to see the Guardian watching him silently, frowning. Tyros struggles to his feet and suddenly knows what to do. He sends a message to Chane telling him to look in a drawer. Chane finds the Guardian's pistol and is told he is the Guardian now. Tyros puts more stress on the engines and pilots the ship directly towards the Gaelix. He looks up from Laura's body at the Guardian. He sees a smile slowly grow across the Guardian's face and he nods. Tyros smiles back. Seconds later, his spinning ship smashes into the Gaelix, shattering on impact. Moments later, the time meltdown climaxes and the remnants of the moon, the ship and the Gaelix are all pulled into a time singularity. Tyros was killed in the collision. After Tyros's Death Chane succeeded Tyros, chosen because he was the best of them, but was resented by Aldrich. Chane's unfortunate time as the Guardian was short and was succeeded by Aldrich. After Aldrich died and came back, he was finally killed when he and Danyg fell into a time anomaly and engaged in a brief fistfight as Aldrich rewound to his original form. Then Tyros appeared alongside Chane and the Guardian and confronted Aldrich. Tyros helped to pull Aldrich and throw him into the horrific black door at the end of the hallway. Before departing, Tyros sized up Danyg and pointed out that he saw one of the three people standing in front of him was Aldrich. Chane observed that the Aldrich had no soul and was just memories. In the right hands they could be used for good. Tyros agrees when the Guardian remarks that this one will do better. He then leaves through his door, wondering aloud what lies on the other end.